Worse Than A Wendigo
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: Imelda felt odd feelings all her life. They ward her from danger, protect her from something dark. Her boyfriend Josh Washington is carefree and a pacifist, feeling no sense of danger until it is too late. The night all of their friends gather, Imelda feels like screaming, not from anxiety but she can tell something lurks in the mountains. No one listens and they all pay the price.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Imelda (Spanish for Powerful Fighter)

Abedabun (Native American for Sight of Day)

Xenophon (Greek for Strange Voice)

Honest 70%

Charitable 85%

Funny 40%

Brave 90%

Romantic 60%

Curious 70%

Beth 95%

Hannah 70%

Ashley 65%

Chris 65%

Emily 45%

Jess 45%

Josh 96%

Matt 80%

Mike 30%

Sam 95%

It started off innocently enough...us all being invited to the family lodge of our friends. My on again off again boyfriend Josh being the mediator to any tension between our friends. Hannah fawning over Mike. Everyone knowing of her feelings, including Mike. Beth trying to protect her twin by keeping her from Mike. A sinking feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach as the sun set that night.

Josh was ignoring my presence as I had been zoning out ever since we got to the mountain. I told him, Beth, and Hannah that going to the mountain felt wrong. Nine of them listened. Hannah wanted to find a chance to be alone with Mike. Josh wanted do hang out privately with everyone and get drunk. And Beth, well Beth was up for returning to their childhood vacation spot.

I don't know when it started really. My reluctance to go certain places at certain times. Everyone, including my parents, thought it was me being avoidant unnecessarily. My grandparents believed otherwise. They never asked what made me nor want to go places they just understood. They passed away they her years ago but the only solid advice they gave me was to stay away from places that made me want to scream. As time passed, a lot more places gave me uneasy feelings and now, so do people.

I can just sense it, evil and ill intent. I don't always recognize it right when I meet a person as all evil comes in different forms. But the entire way to this mountain, I felt nothing positive. My dreams were already confusing before I decided to come, now they are of strange shadows lurking in the tress of a mountain. The closer we got to the lodge, I began to have flashes of my dreams while awake.

My name is Imelda Abedabun Xenophon and I won't make it until dawn.


	2. Chapter 2: Fateful Night

Looking at me you wouldn't know that I have Native American ancestry. My red hair and pale skin reflects my Northern European bloodline. My mother is Norwegian. My father is Greek and Native American. My eyes, my emerald green eyes, are from my father. Sometimes when my urge to scream is string, I get golden flecks in my green irises.

Imelda Abedabun Xenophon is my name, but just call me Imelda. Josh always called me xenomorph when we were kids, before hormones surged in our blood. I knew the Washington's for years, since I was 8 years old. My parents were involved in the music business as producers and managers, the Washington's were in the movie business. Josh had his knowledge of movies and I knew mysic. I studied singing and he studied what made a movie a hit.

I got along with Hannah aand Beth better than I did with him at first. We were competitive over our knowledge. He didn't think I had any real knowledge of movies just as I didn't think he had any clue about music. We eventually got along and as we grew up, more than friendly feelings emerged. We gave dating a try several times but we always seemed to get along better as friends instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. He turned possessive and I got jealous because of his flirtatious tendencies. It hurt Beth and Hannah more than us. They wanted us together more than anything and just knew we 'belong together.' Even though the more than friendly feelings remained, staying friend was safest. Who cares that he and I still look at each other longingly and make out when intoxicated. Moving out of the friend zone never did us any good, especially since he always undermined my paranoia.

So, when I got up the mountain of my neighbors childhood home, I swallowed my anxiety and walked to a familiar face. Josh. We had a more recent break up, just two weeks ago. I was determined to not let us do anything more than friends would do. He smiled at me and opened his arms wide to the sky,

"Finally, I have been blessed by the beauty of a true goddess. My task in life has been completed, for all I desire has come to me."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Should I let him down easy on his attempt to flirt or blatantly call him out? I'll be easy on him.

"Finally, I reached the top of the mountain and have been welcomed by a bigfoot. At last, my desire to meet and mythical creature has been fulfilled."

Josh jaw dropped and his hands went over his heart,

"I'll have you know, I shaved like yesterday."

Josh then smirked and winked at me,

"It's nice to know that you recognize my shoe size. Afterall, big feet equals big-"

"TRALALALALA! Nope, not hearing you right now."

I laughed and ran past him and into the cabin. Instantly finding Hannah and Beth on a couch. Making my way over, I hear tidbits of their conversation.

"Mike said he'd come though."

"Hannah, more people than just him are coming. You're being a bbit obvious if you go on like this and you know Emily won't let him be flirted with in front of her."

Alarms went off in my head and I spoke before I could stop myself,

"Seriously, Hannah? He's not worth it. If he hasn't noticed you by now, he won't at all. I don't want him or Emily to hurt you Hannah, but Beth is right. You are obvious and of you get found out, this weekend won't be fun for any of us. I'm speaking as your friend hear because I love you, Mike isn't good for you. You're the one who will get hurt in the end."

Hannah bit her lip and didn't look me in the eye. She mumbled something that I couldn't hear but Beth did and she gasped,

"You know it's not like that with her and Josh."

I was shocked. Filling in the blank I folded my arms across my chest,

"Hannah, I need you to take this seriously. What are you going to do if Mike rejects you? Josh and I are a different story and you know it. I know you and Beth think he and I are perfect for each other, but as friends there is no drama and no one is getting seriously hurt."

She glanced at meme then but still said nothing, I heard Josh come 8n behind me but I kept talking,

"Being in a relationship or pursuing one doesn't mean you should change yourself Hannah. Him being with Emily should be enough to tell you that a relationship with him would be nothing but trouble."

Josh joined the conversation, closing the door behind him,

"Mike isn't isn't a bad guy , Imelda."

I scoffed,

"I never said he was. You're his friend Josh. Can you honestly say that if he and Hannah get together, he would be honest with her, faithful to her, and treat her right? I had a sister once you know. I remember exactly what it is that guys like Mike want. Before Danielle died...look at it this way Hannah. You've changed yourself so much already for this guy. Are you going to keep changing just so he'll notice you and maybe hook up with you? How are you going to feel when you realize it was all for nothing? Are you going to put a bullet in your head too?!"

I knew I went to far as soon as i said it, but i got too worked up. I grabbed my bag and rushed up the staird to my room. Beth shot up from her seat to follow but decided not to. Plopping back in her seat she looked between Josh and Hannah who looked like she was about to cry. They remembered Danielle vaguely. They had been 12 when she died. Imelda never opened up much about it before, hearing that Danielle had killed herself over a guy was news.

Josh knew Imelda was right about Mike, he just wasnwasn't right for either of his sisters. If Chris wasn't so into Ashley he would try to set him up with Hannah. Beth wasn't a problem since guys didn't float her boat. Imelda was normally always right and it frightened him. He hated questioning her but the guys never let him love it down if he went along with everything she said and suggested. It's not like she even bosses him around. Emily is the only one who dictates her boyfriend. No, Josh and Imelda's relationship was easy most of the time. At least until it blew up in their faces.

It would start off as a simple argument and then escalate to a shouting match thay would end with Imelda storming out and not talking for hours. Josh was so easy going and nonviolent thay it came to a surprise to everyone when they'd get into an argument like that. Josh knew he wanted to be more than friends with Imelda for years. Every break up he wanted to take back. Every fight and hurtful word. But Imelda would be so adamant thay staying friends would be easy. It was never easy for Josh. Not when he only wanted her in his arms whenever he saw her. In fact, he was certain that he was in love with her. He just always found a way to start an argument with her. He was sure that if he got her alone thus weekend and told her how he feels that all would be ok between them.

Hannah knew that Imelda was right, but she was sure that Mike was the one for her. He was so handsome and nice and class president. He was going to notice her thus weekend and break up with Emily and be with her... Then it occurred to her, _Emily_. She'd never let her get away with taking Mike. This weekend would never be in peace. But as long as she got Mike...none of that would matter right?

Beth needed Sam to get here. She was better at soothing Hannah out of things. And maybe this weekend her and Sam could make things official. If only Hannah could be interest in Chris still. But somehow Mike got her heart and he barely acknowledges her. It wasn't right, but I never ban my sister from doing something. If he hurts her though, I'd rain hellfire of that asshat.


	3. Chapter 3: To Fall

Hannah didn't heed my warning. I knew it moments before I saw her run past the window of the cabin. Chris and Josh were passed out drunk. Josh kept drunkenly saying how much he loves me for hours before finally passing out. Beth saw Hannah pass the window too so we tried to wake up Josh, but he was out cold. So the two of us left on our own in our coats. We found Sam and the others instead. We found out about the orank. Beth and I exchanged a glance. My intuition about going after Mike had been right. Beth called themthem assholes, I looked at them menacingly,

"If anything happens to her tonight, I will see to it personally that none of you get away with it. You're supposed to be friends and you do a fucking prank like this. I'll deal with you when I get back."

Beth and I ran through the snow as it began to accumulate. We even found a totem that did not look promising. My gut felt wrenching and my urge to scream was overwhelming, but our drive to find Hannah was more important. That's when we began to hear screams. They sounded agonizing and horrifying and I felt death came with whatever produced those screams. Fear drove me forward as I thought only of dread to follow. We found Hannah near a cliff, hunched over and crying. Beth gave her her coat and I hugged her. I didn't dare say I told you so, but Hannah was a mess,

"You were right Imelda. You're always right. Why couldn't I listen? I'm so stupid. I fell right into their trap. It was so humiliating. They were all there, except you two, Josh, and Sam. They taped it...they fucking taped it!"

"It's not your fault Hannah. They took advantage of your feelings and now you know that they are not your friends. Sam had no part in it, but i think she's working in getting your brother awake. Beth and I are the only one's who came for you. If your brother and Chris werent knocked out they'd be here with us... But that doesn't matter right now. We have to go back. I don't think it's safe out here. We can get revenge if that is what you wish. But we have to go...now. You said yourself that I am always right. Listen to me this time."

My heart raced for a moment and my eyes went wide,

"If either of you want to live, stop hesitating and stop making excuses. We leave now."

I grabbed both of their hands and began to pulled them back down the path we came. Then scream erupted from the shadows followed by and a blast a fire followed in the distance. The screams now sounded like some type of roar as it got closer. I ushered Beth and Hannah behind me but told them to not move a muscle no matter what. They frantically nodded before going still. Something with long limbs burst from the trees. It's eyes milky white like it was blind. Teeth jagged and sharp. It's fingernails were loke claws. It clicked in my head and I'm not sure even how.

Wendigo.

But I moved foreward and crouched down to its level qith a wild fierceness within me. It screamed and started towards me. Then I let it happen. I screamed a blood curdling scream that I felt could raise the dead. The force of my scream pushed the Wendigo back, but I was still marred by its claws. I fell to the ground from the force.

Still alive and now very angry. I could feel hunger dripping from its core. I stood back up as it crouched to lunge at me again. I did the same and took a deep breath before screaming again but at an unimaginable volume. I could feel blood dripping from my wounds, but I knew what I was doing was right. I could feel the Wendigo thinking about backing away. But I knew it would take a lot more and I was tiring fast. I ran out of air and collapsed to the ground as my vision began to fade. It was about to lunge behind me. One of the two must've moved. I heard Hannah cry out,

"Shit! Why can't I do anything right?!"

A scream follow then bright flames engulfed the Wendigo. It's scream were in actual agony and soon the bright color was gone. I could see the shadow of a person emerge from the trees and then I was blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Any Better

Imelda (Spanish for Powerful Fighter)

Abedabun (Native American for Sight of Day)

Xenophon (Greek for Strange Voice)

Honest 80%

Charitable 90%

Funny 60%

Brave 95%

Romantic 60%

Curious 70%

Beth 100% Hannah 90%

Ashley 45% Chris 65%

Emily 25% Jess 35%

Josh 100% Matt 40%

Mike 10% Sam 85%

Beth was safe. Beth was alive. The same could not be said for certain for Hannah. My memory of that night was foggy the first few weeks after the incident. Beth remembered too, we said nothing of the Wendigo or the flames or my scream. We'd be marked as crazy otherwise. We tried to direct them back to the cliff but they said nothing was found. I doubt they searched the area thoroughly at all, so I kept pushing them. I was fortunate, the four claw marks that extended from my check to my neck were now faint scars.

Josh was the worst between him, Beth, and I. He was not the same cheerful man I love. I still love him of course, but he had anger planted in him now. I hated when he stared at my scars, he always asked what else happened that night, Beth and I agree to tell him an rabid wild animal cornered us at a cliff. He never asked for more details. The three of us got even closer, but I had something's to figure out about myself.

Half of my face was wrapped for weeks after the incident. It made me feel self conscious even though Josh told me I'm still beautiful with the scars. I never believed him at first. When they took off the bandage and wrap, I didn't allow anyone to see me for days. Not even looking at my reflection to see how different I looked for the first two days. I thought maybe I had over reacted, but then that nagging voice of insecurity came and said that even Josh wouldn't want to see my face.

In fact, Josh was the first to see me with my scars. He came to the hospital before one of his psychiatric appointments as a surprise. Caught off guard and nowhere near anything to cover my scars, he saw and to my relief did not look disgusted. He looked shocked but angry at the same time.

"I should've gone with you and Beth. I should've been sober. I mean, who gets smashed the first night of a getaway? It's my fault Imelda..."

My eyes stared unwavering into Josh's face. Guilt and anger was consuming him. I took hold of his hand gently and he looked at me. Placing his other hand on my cheek, he touched my scars gently and shook his head.

"You still look beautiful as ever. Even your eyes look brighter."

His voice was just above a whisper. I smiled and kissed Josh,

"You're sweet, you know that?"

He hugged me, pulling me to him and holding tightly onto me. His body shaking slightly in anxiety and remembrance.

"I thought I'd lost all three of you. I woke up to the sound of screaming. I'm pretty sure it was you. We all heard it. We're not sure how given that you two were so far away. But Chris and I had to nurse our hangovers while the others argued over what to do. They all were so hesitant. It was fucking annoying. It was fucking shocking. The three of you were in danger and they were arguing among themselves. I couldn't do much but direct Sam to call the police, which should have been done already. We couldn't even do that because of the freaking snow storm that was outside.

As my mind became clearer, I started hearing what had happened. I punched Mike in the face and freaked out. Emily defended him of course. Everyone said, 'It was just a prank.' No matter how dejected or forced it sounded, they all knew that something was wrong. They all knew they were wrong for doing it and none of them apologized. Even to this day. Chris had a hard time thinking Ashley wanted anything to do with it, but she was a part of it nonetheless.

When morning came, we were able to contact the police and they where up in a matter of hours. Dozens of officers searching the paths and trails. My parents even came up and demand do know what had happened. We were all in trouble. We were questioned and Emily, Jess, and Mike were prime suspects as they had conducted the prank. The cops thought that they had done something to the three of you and were so sure they did something even more shitty that they were about to just handcuff them and take them to jail. If it weren't for all of us as witnesses to say that they hadn't left after the three of you ran off, they'd be in prison now...they should be in jail...

Everything was just spiraling downhill fast. Since I was sober by then, I joined the search and so did my parents. We found you first...covered in blood and it was surreal. It was your blood and you didn't look like you were moving. Your face and exposed hands were white and frost was all over you. I thought you were... they checked your vitals and surprisingly, you were still breathing. My mom had to hold my hand so that I didn't have a panic attack. We all could see that something had clearly attacked you. They got the medics to carefully get you and I wanted to come with you, but they said you needed immediate care.

Beth was found a few feet away from you. We almost missed her. She was buried under snow. Still breathing and moving, but not able to speak. She was shaking so much, I didn't think they'd be able to get her on the stretcher. Finding you two gave us so much hope. We started moving the snow around to see if we could find Hannah too, but I guess that would have been too much of a happy ending.

Beth was able to come home a week ago, she is gonna start coming with me to sessions. She's angry, more than me. Even Sam can't calm her down. Only you and me. She hardly talks to anyone else. Chris she speaks to sometimes, but can't stand Ashley now. Sam is still her- whatever and everyone else is on her hate list. None of them are saying anything to us either..."

I looked at Josh and I could see a darkness brewing in him. Closing my eyes I sighed and put my head on his shoulder.

"They won't get away with a prank like that. My parents know what happened, have you told your parents?"

Josh nodded,

"They are pissed like hell. Both at our supposed friends and disappointed in Beth and I. That we didn't stop Hannah's crush or get her to see reason sooner. In fact, most of the entire population of this area knows. The story made the news. It wasn't up to us, but we needed the coverage to get the police to extend their search for Hannah. Mike, Jess, and Emily had to delete their main online profiles for twitter and such. Matt never really dealt with online social media. Ashley only has kik. But they all get hate mail and are known to this area as horrible friends. All of that and they still haven't apologized Imelda."

I ran my fingers through the back of his hair,

"They deserve worse than what I got."

()()()()()()

I was transferred to another school. A private one that virtually no one knew about. While I still got to see Josh and Beth every weekend, I felt alone. I just knew something bad happened to Hannah. Either she was dead...or somehow became one of those Wendigo's. I can't even say it out loud, but I hope she is dead. It's been two months. There's no way she could have survived this long. If she has...

The school was more like a boot camp where I learned many things that would be useful. I learned about my heritage and what I really did that night. I learned that I am a banshee and part phoenix according to the blood test they took. My DNA consists of a barely noticable percentage of Egyptian heritage and Irish descent. Most of the other students where of mythical creature descent as well. Let me put it this way. Curses are real. Old religions are no joke. Most of the mythical creatures are no matter to take lightly too. Modern legends aren't real, they are just mixes and reversions of creatures from different legends.

Through experimental training, I found that my hair can light on fire if I use my banshee power correctly. Simple screams can clear voices from my head, loud screams ward off most creatures, extreme screams are used to do supernatural actions. Hence my being able to push the Wendigo away that night. If I say words with my scream, it can directly perform actions. Thankfully, the other students that helped me determine this were not harmed. But one thing I was glad to not test out was the prediction of death. The phoenix part of me is my ability to cause fire anywhere, be it on an object or on my body. I was never able to make the flames engulf me completely, but according to my professors that extent of power takes time to grow or great stress to perform.

I spent my free time mainly with Josh and Beth. Josh and I a lot talked about what happened before Hannah... I told him how he drunkenly professed his love for me. He was so embarrassed when I first told him until I kissed him and told him I love him the same way, but I still refused to be in a relationship. I swore to be by his side whenever he needed me and to back him up on trying to extend the search again for Hannah. I even went as far as missing more than the amount of classes permitted to miss at my school just so I could be with him whenever he had a breakdown and he had many breakdowns. He offered to do the same for me, but visitors are strictly prohibited. No one knew the truth about the school.

I noticed that he didn't like to take his medication and that he would often talk to empty space around him, mostly apologizing whenever he was off his meds for a few days. That's when I started sticking around nightly at his place to watch him. He was spiraling. But I was the main one to catch him. Between Beth and I, we are all he has. His parents are too busy with their jobs. His mother makes effort to check on him, but she's not around often. One night when his mom was home with the three of us, Josh became very distraught and acted very strangely. He was tense and pacing around the living room. His mom was unsure of what to do and Beth wasn't sure how to approach him. Beth looked at me and with her eyes told me that I may get through to him better this time.

"Josh? Joshua?"

He was still in his daze. And didn't even show he had heard me. I tried a more caring and gentle voice,

"Babe? Josh?"

He stopped pacing and his head inclined in my direction slightly. I tried again,

"Sweetie, what's going on? Talk to me Josh."

I got up from the couch and approached him slowly,

"Your mom, Beth, and I want to know what's bothering you hun."

He looked conflicted but turned to me. His eyes glazed over,

"It's been six months Imelda. They haven't found Hannah after six months. Those assholes STILL haven't apologized and they know-how can they not say anything! My sister is dead and they can't even own what they did!"

His outburst shocked everyone in the room, but he wasn't finished,

"They haven't apologized to you or to Beth. The saw you two be taken for medical care on the mountain and none of them moved to do anything. Chris can't even get Ashley to say she's sorry! Sam didn't help us search! She still comes around, but hasn't helped us look for Hannah. Mike is with Jess now after what they did to you three, did you know that? Emily and Matt are together! What the hell do they think they are doing? How can they move on with their lives knowing they haven't done anything to fix what they did?! You're scarred for life Imelda. Beth hates everyone else who isn't us or Sam. How can they be getting away with it? The police aren't even doing their fucking jobs! They aren't even trying to find Hannah anymore! How can they get away with how they've changed everything?"

Silence filled the room in its heavy embrace. Josh was breaking and I caught him before he could fall. He was in my arms and I held him tight, even through his shaking. His mother was in tears. Josh was right. They were getting away with it. Beth was silently crying but her face showed she was just as angry. I lead Josh to the couch and sat with him still in my arms.

"They won't get away with it Josh...I'll come with you to your next appointments. This doctor of yours isn't really helping you at all. If anything, you've gotten more angry and more lost...there might be someone in my new school who is qualified and I know can help you. Mrs. Washington, please see to it that I am allowed to recommend a new therapist for Josh. He needs a different method than that doctor is offering."

()()()()()

His therapist was creepy and not very helpful. Josh may have looked collected in his meeting, but I knew what he was really thinking. The doctor even tried to use me as a point of interest in the meeting,

"And how do you feel knowing that Imelda is here and not Hannah?"

Josh snapped and yelled at his therapist for even asking that question.

"I will not sit here and play would I rather! All three of them went through hell that night! Even suggesting to switch Imelda and Hannah's place in this time..."

The doctor was not affected,

"The how about a different question. How do you feel knowing that Beth is here instead of Hannah? How do you feel knowing that you knew Mike had no interest at all in Hannah, yet you let her infatuation fester? How do you feel knowing that Most of your friends took advantage of your sister's crush and it nearly cost you the three women in your life you love most?"

My jaw dropped at his blunt and harsh questions. Josh was in a daze again and I knelt down the side of his chair, rubbing his back and trying to sooth him while glaring at the therapist. His curious expression locked on my hateful one,

"How do you feel about these things Imelda?"

Josh froze and so did my hand on his back. I abruptly stood up and looked the doctor in the eye,

"I'm angry. Josh and I have every reason to be. I feel betrayed that none of our friends came to get us. I feel hatred for that stupid prank. Hatred for Mike, Emily, Jess, Matt, and Ashley. But for you Mr. PhD, I feel...like you've over stepped your boundaries. Come on Josh, let's go."

Grabbing my hand, Josh didn't need to be told twice. The doctor had the last word though,

"He needs to get his anger out Imelda. He's bottled it up too much as it is. It's not good for his mental state and with you, Beth,and him so angry, more damage will be done than good."

()()()()()


End file.
